Change
by shattered22
Summary: Sometimes, things are not what they seem. Please read and review. Slight mentions of self harm and attempted suicide, not much. Early present for LGBT month-June!


It was Monday in Swellview, the birds were singing, the sun was shining, and the 7th graders were in for a big surprise.

What is this surprise? You may be wondering what, well then, read on, but let me warn you. Sometimes, the people we see, can be different, more than we wish to know.

~~Time Skip~Time Skip~~

In Swellview school, the students were chatting amongst themselves, simply enjoying each other's company in the prison they called school. And in the middle of the classroom, were three of the most strangest people in the whole 7th grade. Or otherwise known as Jasper Dunlop, Charlotte Tow, and Henry Hart.

13 year old Jasper Dunlop, what a name. He was a kind boy, with all the right intentions, but _very_ wrong outcomes, sometimes. He was a full fledged 'Bucketeer' with parents who didn't believe in the internet. His fondness for buckets ran deep, yet not many people knew why. His favorite thing to say was, " _I'm a bucketeer!"_ or anything to do with buckets, basically. He would also have one sided fights with Henry's little sister, Piper Hart. And the one side, was not him.

Ah, 9-almost 10- year old Piper Hart. Such a sweet name, for such a tempered little girl. Piper was your "Oh-my-God-she's-my-life-is-over!" type of girl, usually freaking out over the smallest of things, mostly on the internet, having to do with her social media pages, or what the latest celebrity couple did or something like that. She had a short temper, tendency to yell, and would often trick others into getting her way, or what she wants. One of her favorite things to say was " _I am NOT okay!"_ But, deep down, and I mean _deep_ down, was a kind hearted little girl, who just wanted to fit in with everyone else. Not that she showed that side in front of people, much.

Then there was 13 year old Charlotte Tow, the queen of sass. One of the most common thing that would come out, would be " _Am I gonna have to slap a boy?"_ , and believe me, she would do it, and it _hurts_. She was the most level-headed one, often making sure that her friends wouldn't do anything stupid that would probably kill them. She was kind hearted, and pretty, catching some of the boys' attention, which would lead her male friends to become overprotective, and then they would probably cook up some crazy plan to keep her away from those "Unworthy hooligans" as they put it. But, she wasn't one of those "I'm-so-pretty-I-get-what-I-want-bratty-princess" girls, she was more like a "I'm-your-friend-but-don't-mess-with-me" girls, and sassy.

Then, there was 13 year old Henry Hart. He was a kind hearted child, fairly smart, and not bad looking, if I do say so myself, and I do. He had a sister named Piper, who was obsessed with the internet, a mother and father who cared about their children very much, amazing-and only slightly strange- friends, he also got a job as Captain Man's side kick-ehem, _partner_. He had all a kid could ask for, he even had a bit of popularity. But, Henry was not who he seemed, yes, he was happy, but that was after he moved to Swellview when he was 10, almost 11! Henry hide a dark secret from his friends, only his family knew. He couldn't find the courage to tell them, he couldn't bare to loose them, just like his ex "friends". Friends, they weren't his friends, they bullied them after they found out who he was, and help spread rumors, and lies about him, it got so bad he almost….he almost….

No. He wasn't going to think about that, he had a new life here in Swellview, a life he enjoyed, and if his friends left him after he would finally find the courage to tell them, then so be it.

"….and then I saw it! The glorious golden bucket! So, I told them-" Jasper cut himself off, seeing his friend Charlotte listening, but Henry staring off into space. Charlotte noticed her friend's dazed look as well, and waved a hand in front of him, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Huh, what?" He said, blinking his eyes, and looking at his friends.

"Dude, you've been zoning out again, you okay?" Jasper asked, concerned for his best friend, he had been zoning out for the past week recently, and wondered what was wrong with him. Maybe he was sick? Of course, when he asked, the idea had been shot down.

"Oh, um, I-I'm just….worried….about the test tomorrow?" He lied, or tried to at least, he was a cool person, but this boy could not lie to save the world, that is a known fact.

Charlotte gave him the "I-know-you're-lying-fess-up-now-before-something-happens" look, making him cringe. He didn't want to lie to his friends, but he didn't want to lose them either. But, if he kept lying, they would never truly know the real him, and they told each other everything, maybe it was finally time to come clean….

" **Attention students!"**

The entire school population, including the teachers, jumped at the sudden noise, hearing their principal, Mr. Lake, speaking on the speakers. Which was odd, considering he never had to speak to the school himself, unless it was actually important, so they better hush up and listen.

" **Today is Monday, June 4th, 2015. And this is an important month but most of you probably don't know why."**

Henry paled a bit, his friends not noticing, focused on the announcement instead.

" **Well, just let me tell you, you're parents already know about this, and they believe you should know more about this subject."**

Some groaned, believing that there would be a new class in school, until the hard what he said next.

" **LGBT. Or other wise known as: Lesbians, Gays, Bisexuals, and Transgenders."**

Some gasped, some raised and eyebrow, or looked mildly interested. Some *cough*Jasper*cough* fell out of their chair, while, unknown to the rest, Henry gripped his jeans tightly, already having a bad feeling in his gut.

" **Now, I know you might be wonder why we're learning about them** _ **now**_ **, well, June is the LGBT pride month, and in honor of this, we shall be informing you on it.**

" **Now, I fully understand that this is a lesson that should be taught in person, which is why we are going to spend the amount of time needed in the auditorium. Please come and seat yourselves in an orderly fashion, thank you."**

The class sat, or in Jasper's case laid, in silence, processing what Principle Lake just said….

" **Oh, and it'll be fish-sticks for lunch."** Well, there goes the silence.

"Okay class, you heard the man, line up, we need to get to the auditorium." The teacher-Mrs. Carter-said, leading them to the 'lesson'. Boy, was this going to be fun….

~~Time Skip~Time Skip~~

When they got to the auditorium, it was already packed, rows and rows of students sat, whispering to one another about various things, from football to boyband, to cars and 'hot' boys, the list went on and on.

In , surprisingly, the front row, in the middle of the auditorium, sat Henry, Charlotte on his right, Jasper on his left. He sat still, his hands gripped in his jeans, trying to will away the painful memories of his past life, while his friends chatted freely, wondering what was to happen.

Finally after what seemed like weeks, Principal Lake came onto the stage. The auditorium was pretty big, a large stage in the front, old, plush red seats in rows, and a balcony in the back or the room at the top. Paintings on the walls, covered some of the plain white paint and scratches, from previous students.

On the stage were a couple of seats, one for each person, Mrs. Carter-Henry's teacher, Mrs. Wen-science teacher for the 7th graders, Mr. Parker-Piper's teacher, Miss. Katt, 8th grade teacher, and Principal Lake of course, but, there was one chair that was unoccupied, but for who?

Principal Lake cleared his throat, he didn't want to hurt Henry, but he needed to show his students to accept other people, even if they're different.

"Attention Swellview student!" He yelled out, catching the children's attention, they stopped talking, and listened, eager to find out more about LGBT, or just an excuse to get out of class for a while.

"Now, I wanted to show you all a video that I found on youtube. I already talked to some of the teachers about this, we have come to the conclusion, that you must watch the video." He announced

Whispers rang throughout the auditorium, but were shushed by the teachers.

"Now, this extra seat is for the person this video's about." Again, whispers spread through the crowd, and Henry gripped his jeans tightly, knowing that, his secret was probably going to revealed.

"I wonder who the video's about." Jasper wondered out loud, Charlotte nodded, she was just as curious as to who it was, and they would be lesbian, gay, bisexual, or transgender. But the next words principal Lake said, made them all freeze in their tracks.

"Henry Hart, would you please come up." He ordered, the whispers stopped for a moment, before continuing, faster than before.

What was Henry Hart hiding? Some guessed that he was gay, others said he was bisexual because he had dated girls before, others thought he was male to female transgender.

' _They aren't far off from that one'_ Henry thought bitterly, he didn't want them to find out like this, what would they think about him? What would they do? Would they leave him? He didn't know, he didn't want to think about it.

"Henry?" Charlotte asked, what was he hiding, they were friends, they didn't keep things from each other!

Henry said nothing, but simply walked up onto the stage, suddenly finding his shoes _very_ interesting.

The boy took a seat, and principal Lake started to play the video on the projector.

 **(A/N:** _Italics=words on the index cards_ ; - = changing cards; Normal text= stuff outside of the video; **Bold= actions in the video)**

They heard the music, and saw Henry, only, it wasn't.

' **Henry' was sitting in front of the camera, wearing a white T-shirt, with red short sleeves, his hair was a bit messy, and he didn't wear his usually go-lucky smile. He waved at the camera, a small smile on his lips for a brief moment. Then he put up the cards.**

The students scooted a bit closer, eager to find out what he was hiding.

 _Hi, my name is 'Henry' Hart…._

 _and this my story…._

Many wondered why he put quotation marks around his name, but didn't say anything.

 _I always had a feeling_

 _that I was different….strange….not normal…._

 _I was 6 when I told my parents_

 _They told me what I was…._

 _They accepted me…._

 _I am:_

They held their breath, waiting to hear what the boy was keeping from them, some ready to collect the bets that they made when he was called up.

 _A ftm…._

 _female to male transgender_

They gasped, went wide eyed, or fell out of their seats in Jasper's case, Charolette gaped like a fish, _this_ was what he-she-Henry-whatever, was keeping from them? Why didn't he/she tell them?

 _I was living in Knoxville_

 _til I was 8…._

 _Was bullied so much…._

 **Henry had tears welling up in his eyes, but he wiped them away.**

Many felt their hearts break a little, Henry _never_ cried, at least….not in front of other people.

 _They would hit me….Take my lunch….Mock me…._

 _They started calling me: "Tranny"…."Freak"…."Lesbian"…._

 _And so many other names…._

Henry squeezed his eyes shut, no, not this, anything but this.

 _Beat me up before and after school…._

 _Teachers and parents turned away…._

 _My friends left me…._

The majority of teachers were boiling, how could they do even _think_ about doing that to a child. And many of Henry's friends started to understand why he kept it hidden from them. While others didn't know what to think, and some did, the meaner thoughts were present. Fag. Tranny. Freak. Weirdo. Thank God the teachers couldn't read minds, or else there would be hell to pay.

 _I had no one….Got real bad anxiety…._

 _Started cutting my upper legs…._

 _locked myself in my room….was failing school…._

 **The screen changed to pictures of Henry's cuts, blood was still fresh, the razor in his right hand.**

They were shocked, they didn't know….they never….they never thought….

Jasper couldn't speak, couldn't move. He had just found out that his best friend for years was born a girl, he was bullied, and his old friends left him. And….he cut himself. Was his life really that bad, he needed release from a knife? Jasper made a promise to himself, no matter what, he would always be there for Henry and Charlotte, especially now.

Charlotte was stiff, how….why….she wasn't sure what to think. Her best friend, was born a girl. But they were still friends, no matter what, that wouldn't change, she was upset that he didn't tell them, but she understood. Now, she just needed to hunt down the jerks that hurt her Henry….

 _got so bad…._

 _I_ _wanted_ _someone…._ _needed_ _someone…._

 _Slit my wrists on May 11….tried to commit suicide…._

Charlotte couldn't take it any more, she began to sob, she just couldn't imagine what it was like, to be alone, with no one, no friends, only a family that had three other people! She wished she waas there for him then, she couldn't believe that her friend had wante to die.

 **Henry put his wrists' up to the camera, were you could see thin, white lines were his veins would be.**

 _After that, we moved I told them_ _everything_

 _Went to Swellview, and things got better_

 _My sister accepts me, I made friends,_

 _I even got a job!_

 **He was grinning a bit, happy with his new life.**

They couldn't help but smile, now _that_ was the Henry they knew.

 _I haven't told my friends,_

 _But one day I will, I promise_

 _But, don't give up, even if the world_

 _hates you now, and you feel like it's the end_

 _It's not, believe me._

 _Let's make a promise:_

 _You keep on moving forward_

 _And so do I_

 **Henry smiled at the camera, waved, and turned it off.**

Everyone was quiet, that was, until Henry jumped from his seat, and ran towards the door. But Jasper and Charlotte caught him, and prevented him from leaving.

Immediately he began struggling, shouting to be free. Then Charlotte did what nobody expected.

She slapped him.

In the face.

Ouch.

….

….

….

….

"What was _that_ for!" Henry shouted, his eyes burning, did they hate him? But then, both of them surrounded Henry in a hug, and many 'awws' came from the crowd.

When they separated, Jasper said, "We don't care if you were born a girl, you're still our friend." And he smiled.

Charlotte nodded, "Yep, and if you feel like a boy, not a girl, then that's okay. You, are you. Henry Hart." she smiled at him.

And, Henry couldn't help but smile back at them. But the silence was broken by someone's question. "If you were born a girl, then what did your parents name you?"

Then crazy suggestions came from all around the room, but they were only some were able to be heard.

"Brittany!"

"Magan!"

"Roxana!"

The three friends couldn't help but laugh, and then Henry answered, "Henrietta. Henrietta Hart."

* * *

HELLO!

Yes, I know, but I'm not very good at doing stories like this! But, only a one shot, nothing more!

I don't own Henry Danger! Please review!Stay awesome Bros! Peace out!~Shattered22


End file.
